Not Without You!
by Shinji Matsuto
Summary: The Xiaolin dragons are sent on their own personal journey to control their dragon element to the fullest.Full Summary inside.YAOI WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

_**Not Without You!**_

**Disclaimer: **ME NO OWN!

**_()) ------_: **Means break-K-

---NINJAKITTIESNINJAKITTESNINJAKITTES---: Means end of story, time for Shinji's comments. P.S. I strongly believe in the power of Ninja Kitties! XD

**Summary:** The Xiaolin dragons are sent on their own personal journey to control their dragon element to the fullest. One at a time each dragon is sent on their journey. The journey is more then just a master your element trip; it's also a journey to self discovery. Raimundo Pedrosa is the last of the four dragons to be sent on his trip. After Rai returns to the temple he is a very changed person. Also with Rai's return a new strong enemy named Neru Kirau comes into play, and all Rai wants to do is kill her for revenge. Clay is extremely worried about his beast friend and when a new Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to see a truth that you want to know about another called the Truths Eye Clay doesn't hastate to use it on Rai. What he finds out both surprises him and saddens him. Soon Neru becomes too much for anyone to handle and she takes over the world. Now Xiaolin and Heylin alike need to come together to stop Neru; however, only one thing can stop her and that's pure love. As soon as Clay finds that out he knows exactly what needs to be done. They need the only person missing from the group. Who is the missing person, why does it seem impossible to get this person, and what is the pairing of this fanfic? Read and find out! (Sorry to much coffee! X3 I love coffee) **YAOI WARNING**

_**Chapter One:**_

**_The Wind Dragon Returns _**

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi watched the forth dragon come to the gate of the temple they all called home. The three dragons were excited to see their young friend back. Raimundo Pedrosa was the last and final Xiaolin dragon to go on the "self journey" as Master Fung had called it. It wasn't that he was behind, and weaker then his other three dragon friends he was the opposite of that. Raimundo was their leader and needed to get his duties and affairs in order before he could go on his own self journey. But now Raimundo Pedrosa was back from his two month journey, but not to lead his fellow dragons. No he wanted something more sinister then to go back to his happy existence as the carefree wind dragon and Shoku warrior. Raimundo wanted revenge. He wanted to tare another person limb from limb, he wanted that person to suffer and feel pain, and simply wanting them dead wasn't enough for the young Brazilian that person needed to be tortured for what they did, for what they took.

"Welcome home partner" Clay said not bothering to hide his excitement. Clay had missed his best buddy more then all the rest. Raimundo was the only person he could talk to about his felling for a certain fire dragon and being gone for a month and then coming back only to watch Raimundo leave for two had kind of put some pressure on the Texans brain. Raimundo smiled at his taller friend and laughed. He could tell the Texan missed him, and he missed Clay a lot to; however, he was missing someone else much more right now. Right now he missed someone more then he had ever missed another in his life. Raimundo missed the person so much he thought he was going to go crazy. The reason he missed the other person was bittersweet and made him want to kill all over again.

"Where's Master Fung?" Rai asked ignoring Omi's babbling about missing him and needing a hug. Clay looked at his now serious friend curiosity running through his head.

"Partner you just got back. Relax and tell us about your trip before working." Clay regretted ever suggesting that his young leader rest. The look on Raimundo's face was a mix between hate and despair. Clay backed away slightly while Omi and Kimiko starred in shock.

"Rai what's wrong?" Kimiko asked as sweetly as possible trying not to evoke Raimundo's wrath. Something had obviously happened while he was on his trip to set him off.

"Just tell me where Master Fung is!..Uh, I am sorry…but I really need to talk to Master Fung. It's important…" Kimiko sighed and eyed her friend suspicion deep in her mind. She knew she wouldn't be getting anything from Raimundo, but she knew if it was extremely important he would tell her after all Raimundo did have a crush on her. What Kimiko didn't know was she was wrong about both assumptions. Omi pointed to the meditation room still to in shock to speak. The three followed in silence afraid but too curious not to follow.

"Master Fung!" Raimundo slammed opened to doors interrupting Master Fung and the elder monks. Normally Raimundo would have been afraid to even knock while the elder monks meditated, but nothing else mattered anymore. The only thing he had to lose now was his revenge, and that wasn't something he planned to lose. Master Fung eyed his young dragon surprised and worried. From the look on Raimundo's face something serious had happened.

"What is it young dragon of the wind?" Master Fung asked raising a brow.

"Do you know a demon named Neru Kirau?" Master Fung's jaw dropped at the young Dragons question.

"How do you know **_her_**?" Fear and worry griped the older mans stomach. Master Fung studied his young wind dragon and saw neither fear nor worry, but he did see hate and it worried the old master even more.

"It doesn't matter how I know her. Not anymore, all that matters now is her death. I want her dead!" Raimundo screamed out rage taking him. Clay, Kimiko, and Omi jumped and flinched at the screaming boy.

"She needs to pay for what she did." Tears fell down Raimundo's face as his voice began to lower. Raimundo let despair finally sink in and it hit worse then the anger. Raimundo fell to his knees not caring about the pain it caused. In reality he didn't even fell that physical pain anymore. Tears feel down Raimundo's face, and he knew his friends were starring at him but he just didn't care anymore.

"She's a very dangerous person. You thought Chase and Wuya were evil, she wrote the book on evil. Her real name is Aya. Neru Kirau is nick name given to Aya by her sister. Roughly translated Neru Kirau means _Love Hater_." Raimundo looked up at Master Fung and laughed a sad laugh, his tears had dried up on his cheek. Master Fung took the slight laugh as a cue to continue.

"Young monks this will apply to all of you so gather around." Kimiko, Clay, and Omi gathered a round next to Raimundo all careful not to upset him further. "Aya was once a beautiful princess. Aya and her twin sister Rena ruled over a place called _Schmetterling Herz. _Everything went well in till both girls came of age to fall in love. The sisters fell in love with each other, and had a forbidden relationship with one another. When their mother found out of the love affair she killed Rena in front of Aya. Aya grief stricken attempted to take her own life to be with her sister again, however; Aya and Rena's older brother Algren fell in love with Aya and became jealous of the love Rena and Aya had. Algren saved Aya, and then sacrificed his soul to the lord of demons for his sister's love. The demon lord told Algren that he couldn't interfere with true love, but he could make Aya a demon witch would make it impossible for Aya and Rena to be together again. Algren took the deal and made Aya a demon. Aya found out about the deal and killed not only her mother and brother but her entire kingdom. Then out of jealousy she began to fed on people with pure souls, not only that they have to be deeply in love for her to want to kill. Aya despises people in love due to the one she can't be with, so she kills the ones she hates. A long time a go a man named Ray sealed her away, but no one knows how he did it. Aya is not a force to be taken lightly; the Heylin side won't even be able to hold their own against her."

Raimundo got up from his knees and began to pace back and forth running his hands through his hair. Everyone watched in silence worried for their young friend.

"Partner, what did Aya or Neru what ever her name is **_do_ **to you?" Clay asked slightly worried Raimundo would attack him. Raimundo stopped and turned to his friends and sighed.

"She took something form me, something very dear to me." Raimundo leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Hey kids, Oh Raimundo your back! Good just in time, a new Shen Gong Wu just reviled its self. This ones a good one so we wanna hurry. It's called the _Truths Eye_, and allows its user to see a truth about another individual." Dojo said as he crawled in to the room not noticing the tension or state Raimundo was in. Nobody dared to move.

"Well what's everyone waiting for? We need to hurry before Spicer gets a hold of it." Dojo announced to the silent group, suddenly Raimundo jumped up from his spot on the floor and punched the wall. Everyone jumped and watched as Raimundo destroyed one of the wood doors. Dojo starred with his mouth open now finally noticing the tension. Master Fung jump to his feet and punched the young dragon of wind in the stomach. The rest of the dragons starred gaping at the now unconscious Raimundo.

"Don't worry young dragons he's only stunned, Dojo take the other and get the Wu. I am afraid Raimundo won't be joining you this time. Clay you will be in charge for this mission." Master Fung waited for Omi to argue that he would be a better candidate for leader, but it never came. The young dragon of water obeyed still in shock that Raimundo destroyed the temple door. The Three conscious dragons left in silence with Dojo to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu. Master Fung took Raimundo to the medical wing, and put him into bed. The young dragon of wind was obviously mentally and physically exhausted. The old wise man could tell Raimundo hadn't slept in days.

"What happened, my young dragon of the wind?"

**_()) ------_**

Clay and the other two dragons wasted no time getting and returning the _Truths Eye_. It hadn't been that hard to get Shen Gong Wu lately. Chase Young, and Wuya had been busy with something else, and Jack Spicer had been gone for two months. Clay, Omi, Dojo, and Kimiko all stood around the door leading to the medical wing.

"So…What's wrong with Rai?" Dojo asked curled on Clay's hat trying to break the awkward silence that had formed since they left the temple.

"Not sure all he said was that what's her name took something from him." Kimiko answered.

"I am not so sure about a something, seems to me it's more of someone." Clay said in more of a whisper to himself then the other three standing next to him.

"That's impossible, all of us where here." Kimiko chimed in angry. Clay just shrugged and entered the medical area where Master Fung sat. Omi ran up to the old man and yanked on his robes.

"Master Fung, what has happened to Raimundo? Why is he hostile to doors?" Omi asked innocently. Clay and Kimiko secretly felt relived. Omi hadn't said a single word since he witnessed the normally carefree wind dragon demolish the innocent temple doors. Master Fung sighed and pat Omi on his head as a sad smile graced his face.

"I do not know Omi, but I think one of us should know just incase."

"I'll find out, so leave it to me." Kimiko piped out. Master Fung sighed again not knowing how to tell the young girl of the group no. Kimiko waited for the signal to go ahead and pry.

"No Kimiko I don't think Raimundo would want you to know. Everyone leave but Clay." Master Fung said deciding the truth would be the best. Kimiko looked both hurt and confused. Omi quickly left and soon after Kimiko stormed out. Master Fung turned to the dragon of earth and Dojo who was still curled on his hat. Silently Dojo slid the _Truths Eye _in to the earth dragons hand and left. Master Fung smiled sadly at Clay and sighed again.

"Clay, Raimundo is in need of a friend. I don't know what happened to cause such a drastic change, and I don't think he wants us to know. However having it deal with a demon of Aya's caliber I need to know something. That's why you will use the _Truths Eye _to see what happed. I will trust your judgment on what to share and what not to share. I predict Aya will have the entire world in a matter of days. If we want to survive this Heylin and Xiaolin warriors will have to untie. She won't care if they are evil are not Aya will kill us all. I am going to leave you alone now. I have duties I must tend to if we wish to survive Aya's wrath." Master Fung left his seat and hurried to the door. Clay watched and waited to be sure no one else was there before he glanced at his unconscious best friend. The earth dragon looked into his hands at the trinket called the _Truths Eye_. The item was in the shape of a wolf and had a purple crystal in the middle. No one would be the wiser to the items power, most would call it a valuable collector item but Clay knew the truth.

"Ignorance truly is bliss sometimes." The earth dragon said to the _Truths Eye._ Clay sighed and wondered if really wanted to know what caused his friend to change so suddenly.

"I love you so much" Raimundo moaned out into his sleep. Clay had a pretty good idea what happened, but he knew it was better to be sure and if Raimundo needed him he would be there. The earth dragon remembered what Dojo said about the new Shen Gong Wu. Dojo had told the young monks that it worked like a move; showing the user random memories of the person he or she is using it on leading up to the main event when the great truth is shown. The random memories revile smaller truths that make the bigger truth makes sense. Some of the smaller memories may not make sense in till the great truth is shown. Once the _Truths Eye _is activated you can't stop it even if you don't want to know the great truth. Clay sighed again knowing if he chooses to use it he couldn't back out.

"It's now or never" the earth dragon sighed out, his mind already made up. Clay knew what had to be done, and if he was going to do it. He was going to do it now. Clay took a breath and sighed again as he readied himself for what ever he was going to see. Clay aimed the Wolf's purple crystal at his slumbering friend.

"_Truths Eye!"_

---NINJAKITTIESNINJAKITTESNINJAKITTES---

Yeah, uh my divider tool doesn't like me so ninja kitties it is. This is my first attempt at a Xiaolin Showdown fanfic. Yes, I know _Truths Eye _is a lame name but I couldn't come up with something more creative, and I also know _Not With Out_ _You!_ isn't an award winning name either. Aya's back ground story was thought of from the top of my head so please forgive the twincest and incest bit. Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger, but I really want Raimundo's memories to be the beginning of the next chapter. I promise to up date soon. PLEASE REVIEWS!

Lots of luv –Shinji X3 P.S. The next chapters will get longer!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not Without You!**_

**Disclaimer: **ME NO OWN!

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**All Great Truths**_

"_It's now or never" the earth dragon sighed out, his mind already made up. Clay knew what had to be done, and if he was going to do it. He was going to do it now. Clay took a breath and sighed again as he readied himself for what ever he was going to see. Clay aimed the Wolf's purple crystal at his slumbering friend. _

"**_Truths Eye!"_**

_**()) ------**_

Clay waited for a couple of minutes not sure if the Shen Gong Wu was even going to work. Suddenly there was a white flash on the wall. Clay turned around and looked at the white wall that was now a white screen.

_**-Flash-**_

_Raimundo's eyes fluttered open and he grabbed his forehead in agony._

"_It's about time you woke up Xiaolin loser." Raimundo moaned and glared in the general direction the voice was coming from. Raimundo let his eyes adjust on the figure in front of him. Long black trench coat, bright dyed red hair, and pale skin. _

"_Jack Spicer, you idiot now were stuck here in this cave temple thing!" Raimundo yelled while he looked around at his surroundings. Raimundo gasped in shock at the area they were in. If he had to be locked in a cave this was the cave to be locked in. The place was called the travelers cave, and was more of a hidden magic temple then a cave. The room Jack and Raimundo where in was a hot springs room. _

"_This isn't so bad" Jack whispered more to himself then the teen lying on the ground. Jack walked down the hall as Raimundo got up to follow him. Jack reached the end of the hall and pointed at the two huge doors across from each other._

"_The doors have our names on it…that's kinda creepy" Jack said as he pointed to the name plates. Jack took a deep breath and pushed open the door with his name on it. A light blush crossed his pale face, and a huge smile graced his lips. Raimundo couldn't look away form the smaller teen next to him. Raimundo began to blush as he continued to stare at Jack. Raimundo realized that was the first time he had ever seen Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius truly smile. Jack walked into the large room that had a waterfall in the middle of it. Jack spun around his arms spared out and leaped on his huge bed. Jack rolled form his back to his front and put his face in his hands and giggled at the look Raimundo was giving him. Raimundo could only smile at the giggling pale teen._

_**-Flash-**_

_Raimundo walked out of his room feeling more refreshed then he had in months. The wind dragon looked down the hall and found Jack standing in front of the large mirror that was placed in the beginning of the hall. In one of his arms was a bucket of water, with the other hand he traced the mirror reflection of himself. Raimundo just watched. Jack looked even paler in the white robes given to them in their rooms. Jack sighed and put the bucket over his head dumping the contents over himself. The water drenched his hair causing it to fall on his face and smudged his eyeliner. Jack moved the hair out of his face and brought one of his bandaged hands to wipe the black smudges. Raimundo gasped he didn't even see the bandages on his arm. Something purple caught Raimundo's eyes and, tied around his hand and wrist was a purple ribbon that stud out against the white of the bandages. Raimundo smiled at the reflection of Jack without his makeup or the tons of hair products. Raimundo thought that Jack would look a lot better in purple. That one piece of cloth brought out his completion nicely. Jack turned around his crimson eyes found Raimundo's. A blush creped up to Jacks cheeks, as he continued to stare at Raimundo. Jacks eyes were intensified without his makeup. Raimundo couldn't help but think that Jack Spicer was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Raimundo and Jack smiled at each other both blushing like mad._

Clay starred in shock at Jack and the scene he just witnessed not sure what to say or do.

_**-Flash-**_

_Raimundo put on his swim bottoms and grabbed a towel. The young wind dragon walked down the hall toward the hot springs pool. He stopped and smiled at a sleeping Jack huddled over the side of the pool. Raimundo observed his sleeping companion and frowned. Jack's body was coved in bandages from his back to his arms. The purple ribbon was still tied around his right hand. _

"_Idiot you should know better then to fall asleep in a large body of water." Raimundo told the sleeping boy. Raimundo sighed and picked the sleeping boy up out of the water careful not to wake him. Jack was surprisingly light and easy to carry. Raimundo placed the sleeping boy on his bed. Jacks soaked Bandages crumbled off of the pale boy's thin body. Raimundo gasped and frowned at what he saw. _

_**-Flash-**_

_Tears streamed down Jacks face as Raimundo took the now uncovered left arm in his hand. Raimundo ran his fingers across the word carved into Jacks wrist by his father. "FREAK" Raimundo took the other wrist and ran a finger across that word as well. "DISGRACE" The wind dragon slowly turned the quietly sobbing pale boy around. Jacks back was covered in wounds form years of abuse. Raimundo couldn't believe anyone would do this to their own child. The scares on his back where nothing compared to the words carved into Jacks upper and lower back. "UGLEY" the word was carved right before his pant line. The deepest word carved out of hatred was across the pale teens shoulders "PATHATIC". Raimundo sighed and took a deep breath trying hard not to cry in front of his new friend. Slowly the wind dragon picked up a bottle of water and herbs; slowly he began to treat the wounds and redress them. After all the wounds were covered Raimundo wrapped his arms around Jack in a careful embrace. Jack sobbed into Raimundo's neck in till he fell asleep._

Clay felt sick to his stomach, and anger filled the pit of his stomach. He had never seen wounds so server. Clay wondered if fighting them made any of the wounds worse. Clay sighed and continued watching.

_**-Flash-**_

_Jack ran giggling around the corner of the great hall. Raimundo chased close behind a playful grin across his face. Jack clutched the necklace that Raimundo wore all the time tightly to his chest. Jack stopped knowing the much faster boy was close behind him. Suddenly a door appeared in front of the pale boy. A door that wasn't there before; Jack just stopped and starred at the door in front of him. Suddenly Jack felt arms wrap around his waist. _

"_You little snot" Raimundo said as he noticed the door. Raimundo keep one arm around his smaller friend's waist and pushed the door open with the other. Jacks eyes widened and he smiled as big as he could. Jack slowly interned the large ball room. The room was purple and white and had butterflies covering the wall. Jack spun around the room giggling and smiling Raimundo's necklace still clutched in his pale hands. Jack stopped spinning and grabbed Raimundo's hand dragging him into the room. They ran and played in till they had to sit down. Jack and Raimundo sat in the middle of the large ball room smiles still on their faces. The pale boy handed Raimundo back his necklace. Raimundo starred at the necklace that his grandma gave him for his ninth birthday. The gift had meant a lot to him because she gave it to him before she died. Normally Raimundo wouldn't even let his mom touch it, but the Brazilian boy trusted Jack more then anyone in the world right now. Raimundo smiled and placed the necklace over Jacks head. It slid down his neck and fell to his chest. _

"_I want you to have it" Raimundo said a smile on his face. Jack smiled back and began to remove the purple ribbon from his wrist. _

"_Rai did you know I once had a little sister?" Jack smiled and waited for an answer as he unwrapped the ribbon from his slender wrist._

"_No, I didn't know." Raimundo answered as he watched his friend take the ribbon completely off. _

"_She was cute as hell. She used to follow me around the house with her purple ribbon in her hair. Her name was Alyssa and she was my angel. Last year she would have turned seven." Jack smiled a sad smile and turned to face Raimundo tears in his eyes._

"_Would have?" Raimundo asked knowing very well the fate the young girl had._

"_She died a week after her sixth birthday." Jack took Raimundo's left hand and wrapped the pretty ribbon around his wrist and hand. Tears streamed down the pale boys cheeks. Raimundo wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him close. _

"_I guess this makes us friends." Raimundo said with a smile. Jack frowned and lifted his head to look at Raimundo. Jack slid closer and curled into Raimundo and smiled. _

"_I feel safe around you. I have never felt safe around anyone before. Rai promise we will be friends forever." Jack pleaded with his new best friend. Raimundo smiled because he knew they would be so much more then friends. _

"_I Promise Jack" Raimundo smiled at the boy in his arms. _

_**-Flash-**_

_Raimundo lay in his large bed sound asleep. Jack snuck into the room as quite as a mouse. Silently Jack sat next to the sleeping boy, and watched him sleep. _

"_Rai, wake up." Jack whispered as he lightly nudged him awake. Raimundo jumped awake and look at Jack worry covered his face. _

"_Jackie, what's wrong?" Raimundo piped out concern rich in his voice. Jack ran a hand through his now white hair. Raimundo smiled, he loved Jacks natural white hair it was beautiful._

"_I am sorry I woke you up, but I can't sleep…and I was wondering if it would be ok if I sleep in here." The white hair boy asked nervously with a blush. Raimundo smiled and slid over pulling Jack under the covers. Jack curled into Raimundo's chest and Raimundo put a protective arm over the smaller boy. Raimundo watched Jack slip into the world of dream._

"_Jack are you asleep?" The wind dragon asked making sure the boy was asleep. When Raimundo got no answer he took that as a cue to continue. _

"_Jack I am in love with you." Raimundo smiled at the sleeping boy he just confessed to. The wind dragon pulled the pale boy closer and kissed his forehead; then carefully brought their lips together. Raimundo closed his eyes and pulled Jack closer as he feel into a deep sleep. _

Clay smiled at the couple. He knew he just witnessed love at its purest, and the earth dragon could have sworn he saw Jack smile.

_**-Flash-**_

_Raimundo stood in the middle of the large ball room contemplating on how he would tell Jack he loved him. Raimundo ran his fingers over the purple ribbon and smiled. _

"_RAI!" Jack screamed as he barged through the doors a smile across his face. Raimundo jumped and starred at the happy pale boy in front of him. Jack wheezed and coughed worn out from running. The wind dragon eyed the boy curiously. _

"_Rai I figured out why I feel safe around you! Rai I am in love with you!" Jack smiled and Raimundo stood shocked, and trying to find something smooth to say in return._

"_What?" Raimundo mentally scolded himself for sounding lame. Jack blushed and played with the necklace around his neck. _

"_I love you Xiaolin loser." Jack said in almost a whisper. Raimundo smiled at the boy he loved. _

"_Jack I lo…" Raimundo wasn't interrupted by this strange feeling. Something wasn't right in the ball room today. Before Raimundo had a chance to figure out what it was a girl with ebony hair and white eyes grabbed Jack form behind and plunged a dagger through his back. The dagger went through the pale boys back and out the front of his chest, and as fast as the dagger was in it was out again. Blood soaked the pale boy's skin and robes. Raimundo watched helplessly as the girl hurled Jack into the wind dragon's arms a grin plastered on her face. Raimundo cradled Jack in his lap._

"_Jack… are you going to be ok" Raimundo already knew the answer but had to ask. Tears fell down Jacks face as he brought one of his blood soaked hands up a cupped Raimundo's face leaving a bloody hand smear on the wind dragons tan skin. _

"_I love you Raimundo." Jack said his voice starting to give out. Raimundo held the boy closer, and brought their mouths together. _

"_I love you so much Jack, please don't leave me." Raimundo couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheek. _

"_Rai, I am scared." Jack coughed out along with blood. Raimundo couldn't do anything he was helpless. The person he loved was going to die, and there wasn't a single thing he could do about it. The only thing Raimundo could do was hold him close so he felt safe. Raimundo pulled the dying boy close and held him to his chest._

"_It's ok Jackie… I am here, just close your eyes and go to sleep." Raimundo held Jacks head to his chest and watched as the pale boy closed his eyes. Slowly Jack drifted off into eternal sleep. Raimundo sobbed quietly as he clutched Jack's lifeless. The girl that took Jacks life giggled. Raimundo looked up at hear hate and rage in his eyes. _

"_You fucking bitch. I'll fucking kill you. Who the hell are you?" Raimundo screamed at the grinning girl. The girl grinned larger and laughed clearly taking joy in the misery she had just caused. _

"_My name is Neru Kirau, and I am going to spear your life, so you better go tell your master I have returned Dragon of the Wind." Neru purred out as she disappeared. Raimundo looked down at the lifeless boy in his arms and began to sob again. Sometime passed as Raimundo let reality sink in. suddenly a voice could be heard. _

"_Dragon of the Wind…" Raimundo looked around the ball room clutching the body of his beloved. The voice didn't belong to Neru, but he didn't trust anyone right now. _

"_I am going to take the boy, come and find me a claim what rightfully belongs to you." Jacks body floated from Raimundo's grasp and turned into a million butterflies. The butterflies circled the wind dragon and then disappeared. _

"_You must go Dragon of the Wind, and don't forget my words" suddenly Raimundo was surrounded by light and thrown outside into the rain. Raimundo was now alone, wet, cold, and pissed. Silently the wind dragon began the journey home revenge on his mind._

Clay starred at the screen in till it went black and disappeared altogether. Tears streamed down the cowboy's face. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Raimundo and Jack fell in love, and now Jack Spicer was dead. Rage filled the cowboy, and he wanted the girl that tore Raimundo's life apart dead.

"They didn't even get a chance to be together." Clay growled out twisting his hat in his hand. The earth dragon glanced at his still slumbering friend, and noticed the purple ribbon tied around his hand and wrist. Clay ran his finger across the last piece of Jack Spicer Raimundo had, and a tear went down Clay's cheek.

"That no good murdering snake" Clay yelled out glad he didn't wake Raimundo from his much needed sleep. Clay got up from his chair and left Raimundo to sleep. Clay had questions and a mission now, and the first thing he needed to do was find Master Fung.

_**()) ------**_

Master Fung sighed as he watched Chase Young, Hannibal Bean, and Wuya approach the temple. Confusion on their faces as to why they had been summoned to the Xiaolin temple; what could be so important that they Xiaolin side would call upon the Heylin side. Kimiko and Omi watched Master Fung greet the awkward and normally unwelcome quests to the temple. The three villains followed Master Fung into the tea room. Silently the old wise man poured each a cup of tea.

"Have any of you seen Jack Spicer?" Master Fung asked confused. Normally the boy would follow the other three where ever they went. All three villains look at each other and nodding their heads no.

"This calling isn't about that idiot I hope." Chase Young asked the old man; Master Fung was about to answer when someone answered for him.

"What the hell do you know about Jack Spicer you no good varmint, and no this isn't about him and if I were you I would watch your mouth." Everyone turned and looked at Clay in utter shock.

"Clay, when did we start sticking up for Spicer?" Kimiko asked in a slightly annoyed voice. Clay just glared at her and walked over to Master Fung.

"Clay, what did you find out?" Master Fung asked the angry cowboy.

"That Neru Kirau is worse then an angry rattler in a hot hole." Clay answered and watched as the three super villains turned pale as a look of fear fell on each of their faces.

"I am sorry, but did you say Neru Kirau as in the demon Aya?" Wuya asked trying to keep her cool. Chase starred at the cowboy waiting for an answer.

"That's what she called herself. She wanted Rai to tell us about her. She sure was pretty, but that doesn't mean she deserves to live. Not after what she did." Clay said more to himself then the people around him.

"What did she do to Rai?" Omi asked concerned. Clay didn't answer, he couldn't it wasn't his story to tell. Clay could tell Kimiko was growing angry by the minute.

"Clay we're Rai's friends to. We have a right to know what happened to him." Kimiko yelled at the cowboy.

"If Rai wants you to know he will tell you." The earth dragon told his temperamental friend. Before the augment turned into a full blown fight Master Fung interrupted with the bigger matter at hand.

"The question now is what to do about Aya?" Master Fung was about to continue his speech when he was interrupted, and some one answered for him again.

"There is no question about what to do about her. I am gonna to kill the bitch! She took **_him_** away from me and now she's gonna pay. If you guy want to help me so be it, but if not stay the hell out of my way." Raimundo announced to the shocked group in front of him. Even Chase Young was shocked at the dragon of wind's rage toward Neru Kirau.

"You do realize Aya is one of the most powerful demons in the world, and she might kill you." Chase asked the angry boy, Raimundo turned and glared at the lizard known as Chase Young.

"My life is meaningless now that she took him away. All I have now is revenge, and I will have my revenge." Raimundo said in a dark tone that made even Hannibal Bean shudder.

"Lets go get that low down murdering whore" Clay said to Raimundo as he placed his hand on the smaller boys shoulder. Raimundo turned and smiled at his best friend an understanding that no one would understand passed between the two. Master Fung could tell it would be pointless to argue with his dragons. The wise old man figured that Raimundo's rage would help in taking Aya down.

"Well, then the first thing we need to do is figure out what can kill her." Chase Young interrupted bringing everyone back to reality.

"The only people that might have a clue are dead or in Russia. We need to go and investigate what she's weak against. I say tomorrow we head over to Russia and talk to the Kern clan, they are the last living relatives to the man who stopped her the first time." Chase said in a matter of fact tone, everyone agreed including the rage filled Raimundo. One by one good and evil doers alike went to bed to rest up for tomorrow. Everyone left but Clay and Master Fung.

"Master Fung, is it possible to retrieve another's soul to bring them back?" Master Fung looked at Clay with a sad expression.

"Yes, but you need a good reason to bring a person back from the dead. And the trip is very hard." Master Fung answered and watched as a sad frown formed on the earth dragon's mouth.

"Is love a good enough reason?" Clay asked a sob in his throat. Master Fung sighed and looked at the young cowboy who was worried about his friend.

"Unfortunately no" Master Fung watched the tears fall down the Texans face, the sight pulled on the old mans heart. Master Fung left the cowboy to his thoughts. Clay watched the rain pour down into the garden of the temple as he told the rain his thoughts.

"Love should be a good enough reason."

---NINJAKITTIESNINJAKITTESNINJAKITTES---

Sorry for the character death but I promise it will end happy. Also please give me reviews. I will love you forever if you review. Anyways that's all I got to say for this chapter. I don't like how I ended this chapter Oh well. I will up date soon Oh yeah the **_-Flash – _**part is Rai's memories changing incase you couldn't tell!

Lots of luv –Shinji X3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not Without You!**_

**Disclaimer: **ME NO OWN!

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Neru Kirau Aya and Rena**_

Kimiko awoke in a blaze of confusion forgetting the events of last night. Kimiko stumbled into the kitchen not yet awake nor still asleep. She quietly looked for her favorite coffee cup only to find it in someone else's hand. Kimiko growled and snatched the cup away spilling milk on someone she didn't recognize right away but she didn't care.

"Not a morning person Fire Dragon?" Chase Young asked slightly entertained by the Japanese girl's attitude. Kimiko glared in the direction of the voice and washed the cup in the sink.

"If we're going to stop what's her name we need to understand a few things. Number one no trying to talk Omi into the Heylin side, number two no trying to kill any of us, and last and most important NO ONE TOUCHES MY CUP!" Chase Young had to admit the young fire dragon had a temper and in a normal situation, and if he wasn't immortal she would scare the hell out of him. Chase laughed and pat the young girl on the head.

"If I had a daughter I would hope she would be like you." Chase said with a smirk knowing full well that there was some truth in his words. Even though Chase was evil he felt like the dragons and Jack Spicer were the children he could never have. Sure he fought them but he also secretly watched over them. Chase always though that if he took over the world he would keep them around in his lair and spoil them rotten for all eternity. Chase looked out the window curious to where his secret fifth child could be. It was not like Jack to be any ware without the rest of the Heylin side for to long, and he would have defiantly known about this meeting. Chase knew even though he never showed it Jack truly was a genius. Chase Young would often send his jungle cats to retrieve the young teen for an afternoon of strategy games and Jack always won. The first time this happened Jack was scared out of his mind and lost, but it didn't take long for Jack to realize Chase wasn't going to hurt him. Chase made it a priority to keep Jack away from home as often as he could there was something about his parents he didn't like. Chase sighed and considered going out and searching for the boy. He had a bad feeling about him being gone this long. Chase glanced at Kimiko and saw a sad expression on her face, as if she had just pieced together a puzzle and didn't like the picture.

"Kimiko what's the matter, and have you seen Spicer?" Chase figured maybe he arrived late in the night and one of the young dragons had seen him. Kimiko glanced up tears in her eyes. Chase already secretly knew Jack wasn't coming.

"I don't think Jack's coming this time." Kimiko whispered in a sad tone. She wasn't stupid she could piece things together. Raimundo's anger towards the demon girl Clay sticking up for Jack Spicer. The piece where there, and the answer was simple and sad. Raimundo and Jack had fallen in love, and then Neru Kirau took Jack away from Raimundo. The sad part was the only way Kimiko could see the demon girl taking Jack away was if she killed him. Tears fell down her face she felt like she lost a brother. Even if they were enemies they were still all very close to the boy. Chase had put the puzzle together last night but didn't want to admit it. Chase left the quietly sobbing girl alone to stare at her cup now full of tea. He didn't know what to do about the girl's emotions or his own, so he just went for a walk in the still pouring rain.

Clay walked into the kitchen and found Kimiko crying into her cup of now cold tea. She looked up at the Texan and smiled the best she could.

"Clay my tea's cold it's gross." Clay looked at his female beast friend and the girl he had fallen in love with. He could tell she figured out what happened, she was after all the smartest of the four dragons. Clay walked up and wrapped his arms around the young girl. Kimiko put her arms around Clay's neck and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Is he really gone?" the distraught girl asked in between sobs. She knew she was right, but sometimes it hurts to be right. Clay held the girl close and nodded his head in a yes. Kimiko sobbed harder her fears being confirmed.

"Why Jack? He was a friend why him?" the small brunet asked Clay. He didn't know what to tell her he didn't know why either.

"I know he was evil, but he was also sweet. I would sometimes secretly go over and watch him play with his little sister. He was so nice to her. I secretly wished he was my older brother." Kimiko cried even harder into the Texans shoulder. Raimundo stood outside the door listening to his teammate's story tears streaming down his face.

"Clay, can I tell you something?" Kimiko asked after she had calmed enough to make sense. She was still curled in the Texans lap, that's where she felt the safest. Clay looked down at her and smiled letting her know she could continue.

"Clay I love you." Kimiko blushed but tears fell down her face again. Clay just pulled her into his chest and kissed her lips sweetly.

"I love you too Kimiko." Clay said a slight blush on his Texan face. Raimundo smiled sadly mixed emotions running through his mind. He was happy his friends found love, but a part of him was jealous of their happiness. Raimundo walked into the rain and found a crying Chase Young. Raimundo knew how much Chase really meant to Jack. Jack told him the stories of the secret afternoon games and tea. Chase straightened up and put on his normal smug look hiding his pain behind arrogance. Raimundo walked over and did the last thing he thought he would do to Chase Young. Raimundo wrapped his arms around his enemy in a comforting hug. To Raimundo's and Chase's surprise Chase hugged back and began sob. The rain fell down to the ground drenching the embraced enemies.

_**()) ------**_

The Heylin warriors and Xiaolin dragons arrived in Russia a little before noon. Chase, Raimundo, and Kimiko hadn't said word the entire trip. Grief over filled the two teens and evil doer. Omi was still confused on to what could make Raimundo so mad, but thought it in his best interest to stay out of his way.

Chase approached the large mansion covered in snow. The doors were pure medal covered with dragons and weird marking. Before they even had a chance to knock the doors were pushed open.

"I have been expecting you Raimundo" an elderly woman with long silver hair said behind the door.

"Only where is Jack?" The mysterious woman asked with a serious expression. The ones who knew of Jacks fate bowed their head in grief not knowing what to say. The lady's face turned to terror as she clenched the door in anger.

"Nothing can be done without him!" she yelled into the door her eyes turning a shad of green no one ever knew existed. Wuya looked around puzzled as to why Jack Spicer was important and if he was why not just go and get him, but another voiced this idea before she could.

"Then lets go get Jack Spicer" Omi said innocent and unknowing to Jack's death.

"Omi…I don't know how to say this but…" Clay was struggling on how to word this to Omi.

"We can't" Raimundo answered for the cowboy in almost a whisper. Tears strolled down the boys face. The elderly women brought the crying teen into her arms and hugged him tight. She led all of her guest into the giant tea room.

"This is the end of the world, and I don't mean Aya will take over and a thousand years of darkness will cover us all. She will kill every living soul on the planet. This is the end of life." The old women sighed out and took a breath before she continued.

"The only thing that can kill Aya is pure love. The reincarnations of Princess Clarissa and Prince Alrick are the only sources that are powerful enough to seal her away. They haven't been reincarnated yet, so the next best bet was just to kill her. Now that's not possible not with out Jack."

"Why is Jack so important?" Wuya asked confused to why he was the key. The old lady just looked a Raimundo and opened her mouth to explain. Suddenly an explosion was caused and a blade was pushed through the old lady. Blood covered the chair she sat on.

"You talk to much old bat" Neru Kirau giggled out as she removed the blade. She smirked at the dieing woman. Raimundo clinched his fists in anger and a gust of wind blow Neru Kirau back against the wall.

"You… I am going to kill you." Raimundo screamed at the demon unable to control his anger. Neru Kirau eyed the boy as if she was trying to remember who he was. A smile suddenly crossed her face and she clasped her hands together as if she remembered. The grin she had got bigger and she laughed.

"I remember you, you're the wind dragon. Do you remember the last time we meet my friend. Here let me refresh your memory. 'Raimundo… I love you'" with that she made a stab motion and giggled uncontrollably. Raimundo balled his fists and glared at the demon girl. A blast of fire went past his head and hit Neru Kirau. Raimundo turned and looked into the eyes of a pissed off Kimiko. The blast of fire hit the demon causing her to fall off balance. The ebony haired demon turned and glared at the fire dragon anger casing her right eye to turn red.

"Your ganna pay for that Fire Dragon; in fact, I think I'll take your life." Neru Kirau giggled and attacked the girl in one swoop motion only to have Raimundo jump in front. Neru Kirau just laughed not caring who she killed at the moment, but her laughter didn't last long. Neru Kirau looked down and noticed her dagger didn't connect with anyone. Instead a bright light surrounded the blade, and a figure pushed the demon back into the wall. Neru Kirau smirked at the white figure and giggled.

"I see" and with one last giggle she disappeared leaving the confused group and white figure. Raimundo hadn't noticed the wound he received from Kimiko's fire blast. Blood ran from his shoulder causing his friends to gasp at the wound. Raimundo went to grab his shoulder, but someone already had the bleeding wound in their hands. Raimundo looked up from the pale hand that held his bloody shoulder and into crimson eyes.

"Jack?" Jack didn't answer his lover's question instead he kissed him and healed his wounds. Jack smiled at Raimundo once more before he turned into butterflies and circled the wind dragon. No one said a word afraid to break the spell that was placed in the room. Raimundo fell to his knees and began to weep silently in the rain coming in from the hole.

_**()) ------**_

The trip back to the temple was quite. Not even Wuya and Hannibal Bean dared to speak. No one said a word in till they saw Master Fung in the mediation room. The old wise man frowned at the news. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Clay's head and he knew exactly what needed to be done. Clay stood up in a fury of haste and everyone stared at the earth dragon.

"Master Fung does this count as a good enough reason" Clay asked with a hopeful glint in his eye. A smile crossed the old mans face and he felt happier then he felt in days.

"I think the end of all life would qualify as a good enough reason" The old man smiled even bigger after watching the smile on Clays face lighten up even more.

"But the person retrieving the soul has to want to retrieve the soul more then anything in the world." Master Fung said with slight worry. Clay turned and looked at Raimundo and smiled at the confused boy.

"Raimundo what would you give to bring Spicer back?" Raimundo looked at his friend dead serious.

"My life" everyone knew that it was the truth.

"I don't know how much longer I can live without him. If there is anyway to bring him back please tell me." Raimundo pleaded with anyone that would listen to him. Master Fung smiled at his young wind dragon, and the proof of just how powerful love was.

"The trip won't be easy, and only two of you will be able to go. I am guessing Clay will be the one to escort Raimundo to the plain of souls. You will need to speak to the keeper of all souls and bargain with him. Chase, Wuya, and I will open a portal taking you and Clay down to the plain of souls in the morning. You two will need to be rested if you want to make this trip alive. Do you have something that belonged to Jack?" Master Fung said with hope in his voice. Master Fung knew Raimundo didn't care if all life would end all he cared about was Jack, and that was what he was counting on. Raimundo ran his hand over the purple ribbon tied around his hand and wrist. Raimundo looked up at Master Fung and nodded his head yes to the question and showed him the purple ribbon.

"Good keep that with you at all times Raimundo, and Clay take one of Kimiko's belongings with you as well. Items filled with love are the only items that will protect you in that plain." Clay and Kimiko blushed not releasing the old man had known their feelings. The old man smiled at his students.

"Now everyone go to bed tomorrow is going to be a big day." Master Fung demanded to everyone good or evil. Everyone complied and went to sleep resting for tomorrow. Kimiko curled up in Clay's arms and kissed him one last time as she slipped a butterfly necklace around his neck before sleep took her.

_**()) ------**_

Rena watched the pale boy with snow white hair and crimson eyes float in from the world of the living. The white haired ebony colored eyed girl smiled at the boy known as Jack Spicer.

"I take it your love is all right then?" She asked with a velvet voice and a smile to match.

"There is much power in you young one. Not anyone can jump into the world of the living when they are not." Rena placed a hand on Jacks pale cheek, and smiled again.

"You may not know what you did, but your heart does and that's all that counts… Jack your prince is coming to retrieve you soon and I am going to let him take you back to the realm of the living; however, you most do something for me." Rena brought Jack and her lips together and a pale purple light filled the pale smaller boy.

"I am giving you the power to kill my sister, and bring Aya here to me. I miss her so much and she has caused enough damage to the living, so Jack bring her home to me… please." Rena kissed Jacks head and placed him in a white orb. Rena placed her hands on the orb and smiled at Jacks beauty.

"Its no wonder the wind dragon fell for you. Your gorgeous, and have such a pure heart. No…I don't think evil suited you at all, and that ugly red dye in your hair was horrid." Rena ran a hand across Jack's face and kissed the glass.

"It's a shame you won't remember any of this, but I believe in your power even if you don't. I am sorry I will have to take the memories of you and Raimundo, but I need you to prove your love for the power to work. Besides I need some sort of precious bargaining chip from your beloved. I do have a job to do I am the keeper of the souls after all. Consider your self lucky I am going easy one you both." With that said she kissed the glass once more and smiled at the now slumbering boy in the orb. Rena frowned as she studied the pale boy behind the glass and she studied the necklace that dangled from his neck.

"It's a shame your prince is coming. I am rather fond of you." Rena told the sleeping boy with a sigh. Rena turned and went to her throne chair in the middle of the room next to Jack's orb; a smile on her face excited for the events that where about to unfold.

"At last my sister, I shall see you again my love." With that last thought the princess and keeper of all souls closed her eyes and waited for tomorrow with a smile on her lovely face eliminated by Jack's orb.

---NINJAKITTIESNINJAKITTESNINJAKITTES---

I am rather fond of Rena and Aya. I know Aya is evil but I don't blame her, and she won't be so bad latter on I promise. Soon we will be getting on to some serious JackXRaimundo goodness. Oh by the way if you have read any of my pervious works you know that I like butterflies. Any way PLEASE COMMITE ME WORK! Anyway

Lots of luv –Shinji


	4. Chapter 4

_**Not Without You!**_

**Disclaimer: **ME NO OWN!

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Please Come Home, I Miss You!**_

Morning came faster then anyone expected and wanted. Master Fung, Chase, and Wuya had already opened the portal when Raimundo and Clay entered the meditation room. Kimiko wrapped her arms around the large Texan earning a kiss. Tears streamed down her face as she kissed back.

"Come back to me or else" the fire dragon told her earth dragon. Clay smiled and hugged the small girl once more. Raimundo faced the portal and smiled. It felt like the first real smile in days.

"I am coming Jackie" Raimundo sighed as Clay came and stood next to him.

"Ready partner" Clay knew it was now or never. Slowly they disappeared into the bright purple orb that their Master and enemy's made for them. Chase grabbed Raimundo's arm before he completely diapered and smiled at the youth.

"Bring him home to us, and don't get your selves in any danger." Raimundo smiled at his enemy's kind words and placed his hand over Chase giving it a quick squeeze before he was completely taken by the purple orb. Inside was completely different, and they followed a long purple black tunnel to where ever it led.

"Master Fung could of gave us a map" Raimundo smirked at his travel partner's choice of words agreeing completely. They had been traveling down the black purple tunnel for over two hours. Only stopping to fight the occasional demon here and there, finally just when they both thought that they wouldn't get out or find what they were looking for something happen. Raimundo Pedrosa snapped!

"What the hell is wrong with this place? Does it end? Are we lost for fucking ever? I just wanna see him, please just once more? I'll trade you my life!" Tears fell down the wind dragon's face. Clay slowly approached his young friend trying to decide the best way to calm him. Suddenly a purple door appeared in front of the two Xiaolin dragons. Clay and Raimundo just looked at one another neither saying a word. Slowly Raimundo reached for the door opening it.

"I have been waiting for you Raimundo" Raimundo's eyes perked up he recognized that voice.

"You're the person who talked to me in the cave after Jack… died." Raimundo said as he entered a large throne room. The source of the voice was standing next to a large white orb. Her hands on the floating ball as she starred at the contents. A smiled crossed the women's face as she turned around. The girl laughed at the gasp and looks she got from her guests.

"You look just like that no good low down murdering snake Neru Kirau" Clay said with a stern voice readying for battle.

"Don't worry I am not my sister. My name is" Before she could finish Raimundo interrupted her.

"Rena…Your Aya's twin sister" Rena smiled and turned completely away from the orb a protective had still on the glass. A smile graced her pretty lips and she giggled.

"There are so many questions I have for you, but they need to wait we're looking for the Soul keeper. I need to go get…" It was Rena's turn to interrupt Raimundo.

"You need to find what you lost don't you?" she said with a giggle.

"Yeah…how did you know that?" Raimundo was confused and didn't trust the beautiful girl in front of him. Rena just smiled and moved away from the orb reveling the beautiful treasure she was guarding.

"I **_am_** the Soul Keeper, This is **_my_** kingdom, and **_I_** have what you're looking for. I am willing to give you your treasure but it won't be for free." Rena knew she had the wind dragon's full undivided attention, she smiled and giggled.

_**()) ------**_

Raimundo didn't take his eyes off of Jack's sleeping form nor did he say anything. Clay looked at the girl in front of him and decided to do the talking.

"What do you want for our friend?" Rena smiled at the cowboy and turned and looked at Raimundo.

"Jacks memorize of your love. The love he feels will never go away, but he won't remember the time you two shared in the cave or his death." Raimundo stopped staring at Jack and looked at the girl.

"Jack won't remember the time we spent together?" tears fell down Raimundo's face as reality sunk in. he didn't care as long as Jack was alive again.

"That fine j-j-Just bring him back" Raimundo said as he walked to the orb placing his hands on the glass. Jack looked beautiful even to Clay, and the Texan smiled at the love he felt between his friend and the sleeping beauty.

"You will take him through the portal I am going to make. On the other side kiss him and breathe life into him. He will awake, and think it to be before the cave happened…Raimundo, now that you have your lover back the world needs to be saved. I gave Jack a gift to help even though he doesn't know about it, and I must say the sleeping power the boy has alone is enough to kill her…" Rena sighed knowing she said too much.

"What dormant power?" Clay asked worried for his friend in the orb.

"You will see sooner or later." Rena smiled at the confusion she had caused and created a portal. Slowly she walked over the orb jack was fast asleep in and smiled. Rena reached for the boy and cradled him in her arms bringing him out of the orb. Carrying Jack like her new bride the beautiful girl walked to Raimundo. Gently she placed Jack into his lover's protective arms. Rena ran her hand along the pale boy's cheek and smiled.

"It truly is a shame I had grown so found of you" With that said she bent down and kissed Jacks pale forehead.

"You three most go now, and Raimundo take care of Jack" Rena said with a sad smile. Clay and Raimundo smiled at the Soul Keeper and steeped through the portal she made.

Rena sighed already missing the beautiful boy they called Jack Spicer. A smile crossed her face as she thought of the lover Jack was going to send back to her. Jack might be beautiful, but no one replaced Aya.

_**()) ------**_

Clay and Raimundo steeped into the meditation room everyone staring at them. Slowly Raimundo laid the sleeping treasure they worked so hard to get on the floor. Everyone gasped at Jack's obvious beauty, Raimundo smiled at the shock Jack's hidden looks had caused. Slowly Raimundo lowered his head and placed his forehead onto the sleeping boys. A smiled formed on the Brazilians face.

"Its time to wake up my love" Raimundo said as he brought their lips together. Jack stirred in his sleep as Raimundo moved and leaned against a near by pillar. Everyone starred at Raimundo funny as he tried to act casual. Jack opened his intense crimson eyes and slowly looked around.

"Your lucky we saved you ass Spicer, that new demon tried to rip you a new one" Raimundo said a little over acted. Everyone except Clay looked at Raimundo like he just grew another head.

"That right you no good snake. When the Xiaolin side and the Heylin side form an alliance that means it's pretty bad." Clay said hoping the rest would catch on.

Jack looked at everyone slowly getting up from his spot on the floor. Jack looked into the window at his reflection.

"Ok…why don't I remember any of that, and why is my make up off and my hair dye gone?" Raimundo and Clay cringed forgetting about all that luckily Kimiko saved them.

"Oh, shut up you big baby. You look a hundred times better without that horrid hair color and make up, as for your memory you hit your head pretty hard and your just plain stupid." Jack turned and glared at the girl clearly angry at her words. Jacks white robe were covered in his own blood and a tare could be seen from the spot that Neru Kirau had stabbed him. The wound its self was a scare on his frail chest. Kimiko twitched visibly and tears ran down her face. Jack starred at her confused as the Japanese girl ran out crying. Clay followed the crying girl and Jacked looked even more confused at the couple fleeing the room. Raimundo sighed catching the attaching of Jack. Jack starred at Raimundo as his mind begged him to remember something important that he forgot. Unconsciously Jack reached up and grabbed the necklace that lay on his chest. Jack looked at the medallion knowing full well who it belonged to. Jack's eyes caught the glimpse of purple around Raimundo's wrist, and he knew that he gave the ribbon to the young wind dragon. Why he would do that Jack didn't remember nor did he know what this feeling he felt for him was. Somehow Jack felt sad that he couldn't remember what it was he felt for Raimundo.

"This feeling…it feels like love." Jack whispered to himself. Raimundo smiled from where he was leaning.

"What did you say Spicer" Raimundo said as he watched the boy he loved blush. Jack glared at Raimundo.

"If your not gonna tell me dude, I am going to bed it has been a long night of saving your sorry butt Spicer" before Raimundo could fully leave Jack grabbed his wrist and looked at Raimundo with a sad look. Before Jack could stop himself from asking he already had.

"Can I sleep with you?" Jack said in an almost plea, something told him Raimundo wouldn't refuse him. Raimundo placed his hand on the top of Jacks white hair moving some away from his beautiful face. Raimundo cupped the boys face and then smiled when Jack closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Yeah you can sleep with me." Raimundo said a smile on his face. Raimundo and Jack left leaving confused people and a sadden Kimiko and flustered Clay.

"I guess I explain" Clay said turning to face the rest of the group. Clay took a deep breath and smiled as he explained the deal made with the Soul Keeper.

**_()) ------_**

Raimundo watched as Jack fell asleep. Jack was in Raimundo's arms where the young pale boy belonged. Raimundo moved some of the pale hair out of his love's face, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Jack Spicer" Raimundo whispered before he fell asleep his forehead against the smaller pale teens. Both had a smile on their face when Kimiko, Clay, and Omi came to Cheek on them. All three silently smiled and went to bed, and for a moment everything was just fine.

---NINJAKITTIESNINJAKITTESNINJAKITTES---

First off as I said before I rather enjoy writing the characters Aya and Rena. I love both of their personalities so much. Second of all for all, Thanks to all the people who commented you know who you are giver yourself a pat from me! XD And the last thing I want to say is PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS I want to know what floats your boat. Well that's all folks.

Lots of Luv –Shinji X3 P.S. Sorry this chap is short  I am sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Not Without You!**_

**Disclaimer: **ME NO OWN!

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**FORGOTEN!**_

Jack awoke in the arms of Raimundo where he belonged. At least that's what he thought. Jack had no clue why or how, but he loved Raimundo really truly deeply loved Raimundo. The pale boy couldn't even begin to grasp the love he felt for the Brazilian. Jack moved the hair out of Raimundo's face and smiled.

"I must have missed something. When did I fall in love with the enemy?" Jack Spicer evil boy genius asked himself. Jack could remember fighting with the Xiaolin monks, he could remember fighting along side Wuya, and he could even remember an afternoon with Chase and a game of chest. Something seemed to be missing, and the missing something seemed important. Jack couldn't remember fighting a demon or getting hurt, but he could see the blood on his robes. The wound from Jacks supposed injury was gone, and he felt like he had been asleep for days. Jack hosted himself out of Raimundo's arms and headed to the showers. Slowly Jack peeled blood coved white robes off of his thin pale body. Jack's looked in the full length mirror that hung in the shower room. Pale hands ran up Jack's chest as he found his way to the necklace that hung around his neck.

"What do I say in situations like this?" Jack asked himself not completely sure what he meant anymore. Jack turned the shower on and let the hot water soak his soar muscles. Jack went back to holding Raimundo's necklace in his hands, and he slid to the floor of the shower. Jack tried his hardest to remember what ever it was that he forgot. Tears slid down Jack's face and he had no idea why, but the one thing he did know was the way he felt for Raimundo.

"Jack, are you alright?" Jacks beloved asked, as Jack jumped from the sudden noise. Jack pulled the shower curtain open and through his pale arms around Raimundo. Raimundo's clothes instantly soaked as Jack buried his head in Raimundo's chest. Raimundo blushed as he pulled Jack into a tight embrace.

"Raimundo what's wrong with me. I don't like to be separated from you, please don't leave me." Jack begged as he clung to Raimundo's shirt. Raimundo pulled jack away and smiled softly at him as he kneeled down to look into Jack's eyes.

"I promise I won't leave you, but your very distracting naked. Especially when you're clinging to me, and I wont be held reliable for my actions if you don't put your clothes on." Jack raised an eyebrow to Raimundo and blushed. An evil smirk crossed Jacks face as he pulled Raimundo close by his shirt. Raimundo knew that the smirk couldn't be trusted, and if he didn't want to lose his head he needed to get out of here and away from Jacks wet naked beautiful body. It was much too late though as Jack pressed his wet body against Raimundo's and wrapped his pale arms around his neck. Jack brought his mouth to Raimundo's ear and smiled as the pale boy's breath brought a shudder to the brazilin boy.

"Is it cold Raimundo? How can you be cold with all of his steam? I wouldn't mind if you lost control you know." Jack announced to the brunet as he sucked on his ear and licked his neck. Raimundo moaned and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen hosting him closer. Slowly Raimundo kissed Jacks pale chest, as jack tilted his head back and moaned. Raimundo kissed his way up to the other boy's neck and down his arm kissing each word carved into the pale boys arms.

"Promise me you won't ever go home again, and I will make you feel so good Jack." Jack looked at the boy he loved and frowned as he pulled away.

"Then promise me you will stay by my side for ever." Jack said as he ran his hand across Raimundo's cheek. Raimundo shuddered remembering what happened the last time they shared this intimate touch. Raimundo pulled Jack into him by his wrists and held him tight.

"I will never leave you alone ever…I promise you that Jack" Jack couldn't stop the tears from falling down his pale check at Raimundo's words.

"Then I promise I won't leave you or go home." Jack told Raimundo as he tried to get even closer to him. Raimundo giggles and brought their mouths together in a sweet kiss. Raimundo grinned into Jack mouth when he felt the pale boy's tongue on his lips begging for entrance. Raimundo opened his mouth and engaged Jack in a hungry and greedy kiss. Raimundo moaned as he felt Jack bring his hand up into Raimundo's shirt. Raimundo loved Jack's sweet taste and wanted more of it. Slowly Jack pulled Raimundo into the still running warm water of the shower.

"Raimundo, you have too much clothes on." Jack stated dully as he slowly removed Raimundo pants and shirt. Raimundo laughed and slowly began to kiss down Jacks neck. Jack took Raimundo's already hard member in his hand and slowly began to stroke. Raimundo blushed and moaned into the touch and unknowingly moved with Jacks hand. Jack kissed his way down the Brazilians neck and chest. Raimundo moaned as Jack covered the wind dragon's member with his mouth. Jack licked down Raimundo's length and lightly sucked the head causing his lover to moan and twitch. Jack brought his mouth over Raimundo's full length. Raimundo shuddered knowing he was almost at the very edge.

"Jack I am gonna…c-c-cum" Jack smiled and pushed Raimundo's member deep into his mouth. Raimundo moaned out Jack's name and spilt his seed deep in Jacks mouth. Jack swallowed every last drop of his lover's seed and then kissed Raimundo so he could know just how good he tasted. Raimundo loved the way he tasted on his Jacks lips. The wind dragon pushed Jack down and wrapped his hands around his hard member ready and glad to return to favor. Raimundo wasted no time to take in Jacks cock in his mouth. Raimundo loved the way the pale boy looked as he blushed and moaned. Jack still couldn't remember what he forgot but as long as Raimundo was with him he didn't care.

"I don't think we should go in there." Clay said with a blush as Jack let out a particularly loud moan. Kimiko blushed and Omi just looked confused and worried.

"But my friends it sounds like Spicer is in most horrible trouble." Omi made as he attempted to go and 'save' his new friend, but Clay grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Trust me partner you don't want to go in there, and Jack is far from being in any danger. I am also pretty sure both Raimundo and Jack would be madder then a rattler stuck in a barrel of just bones." Omi looked at his friend still worried for Jack's safety but decided to trust his friend. Clay smiled knowing that both boys needed what ever they were doing. Especially for what was to come next and what needed to be done. The world still needed to be saved and it was up to Jack and Raimundo to get the job done, as soon as they finished in the bathroom that is.

---NINJAKITTIESNINJAKITTESNINJAKITTES---

Ok, I am _soooo_ sorry I haven't up dated in forever but I have been busy, and I know this chapter is short. But I made it smutty just because of that fact and I blushed the entire time I wrote it so please forgive me. PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE SHINJI! I know I have been a bad girl but I promise I will be better, and if you want to spank me go ahead (see what happens when I write smut!) Any ways Shinji is really sorry…

Lots of luv –Shinji X3


End file.
